


First Kiss

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, MegaStar Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: It is apparently Megastar week. Have a thing. Pretty much what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	First Kiss

“Don’t look at me!” Starscream flicked his wings and glared at Megatron, his optics searingly bright. “Don’t talk to me!”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Megatron snapped back, but the stare he fixed on Starscream was less annoyed than concerned. If only he’d turn down his optic lights, at least. That was almost painful. “But since when do you not want me to--?”

“Talk to you? Since the stupidest ideas I’ve ever heard started flowing from your vocalizer. That is, from the moment we met!” Starscream folded his arms and scowled. The expression would have been comical, if Megatron wasn’t too busy noticing that Starscream wasn’t answering his question.

“Idiot,” he huffed. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Not what you asked? Is your processor rusting?” Starscream gaped at him. “You just asked since when did I not want you to talk!”

“No, I didn’t.”

Starscream’s optics flickered. Megatron rumbled in relief, but when they flared back on they seemed brighter than ever. “What.”

“I didn’t say anything about you talking,” Megatron said, willing himself to the kind of unruffled calm one needed to deal with a Seeker on a tear. “I started to speak, and you interrupted me. You filled in that detail yourself.” He looks at Starscream’s burning optics and allows himself a little smile. “Incorrectly.”

Another wing-flick. If only Seekers weren’t so Primus-damned attractive when they did that.

“All right,” Starscream said, pronouncing every word as if he were speaking to someone struggling to process audio input. “Then what, exactly, were you asking me?”

“I was asking, Starscream, why you didn’t want me looking at you. That’s the strangest thing I think I’ve ever heard you say. I’d suspect a virus, but if anyone had managed to tamper with your code, I think they’d at least have the intelligence not to make you say something like _that._ ”

Flick, flick. “Well.”

“Well, what? Are you sure you’re not malfunctioning?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Which is more than I can say for you!”

“Very well then.” Megatron chuckled in spite of himself. “You’re functioning properly. But what is it you didn’t want me to see, then?”

Starscream mumbled something indistinct, a whine of static drowning out his words.

“No. You’re not going to get out of telling me what exactly is going on with you.”

“I didn’t want you to see me like this!” Starscream snapped. “Is that enough of an explanation for you, or do you need it broken down into details your obsolete processor can handle all at once?”

“…Like this?”

“Staring at you,” Starscream said, and pouted.

“You’re always staring at me,” Megatron replied. Though it was making his optics burn right now.

“Staring at you like _this,_ ” Starscream said, his optics irising comically wide.

“It’s irritating,” Megatron agreed. “But I thought it just meant you’d found a new way to vex me.”

Starscream looked down. Megatron put out a hand and tilted Starscream’s chin back up to look at him. If Starscream was… trying to _do_ something with that irritating stare, well, Megatron wasn’t about to just let him stop. He knew full well how to handle some mech staring at him, for Primus’ sake.

“Starscream,” he said, his own voice too soft in his audio receptors, “what were you doing?”

Starscream’s optics flickered, as if after all this he somehow couldn’t hold Megatron’s gaze. “I was looking at you.”

The sleek metal of Starscream’s chin was warm against his fingertips. Was his Second running hot? _He’s likely overclocked himself for some nonsense reason. Showing off to the others somehow. Always having to be the best, the loudest, the prettiest…_

 _Prettiest?_ Well, maybe so, now that Starscream was bashful enough not to scorch out Megatron’s optics with his…

“Starscream,” Megatron said, the word a command. Starscream’s head snapped up at the stern voice.

Megatron looked at him. He heard the whir of fans.

Starscream, for once in his function, said nothing at all.

“Why were you staring at me?”

A squeak far too high to be static.

“What was that?”

“I said I like to look at you. And I…” he trailed off, his wings beating a rapid tattoo. “I like when you’re looking at me.”

“You like when anyone is looking at you.” Megatron tilted his head and traced a finger over the plating of Starscream’s cheek. “Why should it be different when it’s me? Because I’m the leader? Because I’m the only one who outranks you?”

Starscream’s optics moved with Megatron’s finger. “No, you idiot.” He let out a little sigh. “Because you’re _you._ ”

Megatron moved his hand to cup Starscream’s chin. He leaned into the touch. Megatron’s optics widened.

He reached out to curl his free hand over Starscream’s wing. The response was the same, the thin metal pressing hard against Megatron’s fingers.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Megatron asked, opening his hand and tracing the tips of his fingers over the impossibly thin edge of a wing. “You’ve never had any qualms about telling me anything and everything else. Including laying out lists of my every fault to the rest of High Command.”

“Because that’s easy!” Starscream snapped. “Because any mech can see the mistakes you make! Because it’s not the same as… asking.”

Megatron leaned closer. “Asking?”

“For what I want.”

“My spark on a platter, from what I gather,” Megatron said with a huff of his vents. “But that isn’t what you mean. Is it, Starscream?”

The wing under his hand moved. He caught it and stilled it. He let go of Starscream’s chin and brought his face close to his.

“No,” Starscream said.

“Then what do you want?” Megatron asked, his own engines purring.

He expected Starscream to lean in. To close the distance between them. Instead the Seeker scowled and spit a hot spark at him that scorched his lip plate. “If you can’t figure that out, you idiot, I’m not going to—”

Megatron pressed his mouth to Starscream’s, and the complaint sputtered out in a flare of irritated static.


End file.
